


But Your Scars Are Beautiful

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - War, F/M, First Time, Lemon, One Shot, POV First Person, Scarification, Scars, Sex, Sexual Content, clopfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, after a grueling day battling Changelings, stay over at a hotel that Cadance had paid for. From there, they decide to turn it into a love hotel, though Flash will discover a side to Twilight he hasn't seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Your Scars Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twilight's cutiemark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28788) by APZZANG. 



> This is my first foray into writing up sex scenes... Just thought of letting you know.

It had been a long and grueling day. We had a long and tiring day of fighting the ever growing Changeling Army. I sometimes have the feeling like we're not doing much to detriment them. Even after that Canterlot Wedding incident, they seem to come back stronger and better than ever. Our army was no different though. Just two people, as long as they love each other enough, could be able take out an entire platoon of Changelings. I think that's why Princess Cadance proposed the idea of combat squads to consist of only two people. It seems efficient. We were evenly matched and were put in stalemate. It had been like this for six months now, and my partner and I were beginning to feel the fatigue of the war.

As much as I hated to say it, but if the legend saying that an evil king once hid the Crystal Empire for thousands of years was true, it might have been the greatest strategic move he had ever played. The knowledge of a long lost empire emerging had not become major news across the world, at least not yet, so we still had that to our advantage. We utilized the Crystal Empire as a resting bay as well as a training area for newly forming partners. Part of that training involves a night at a hotel, arranged by the Princess herself. Her message was clear and simple: "Enjoy this night and go wild with your love."

Needless to say, after a day of battling the Changelings, Twilight and I really deserved the relaxation. I sat in the crystalline bedroom, hearing the shower rush with water. I twiddled my thumbs and waited for Twilight to come out of the shower. The water stopped and after a few minutes, the door opened and Twilight was out of the bathroom with a shower robe. She sat on the bed, huddling up by holding her legs.

"..." She was silent. I could see a bit of red on her face. I got on the bed and sat next to her.

"Hey, Twi, we... We don't have to do it if you want. Princess Cadance said that a love without sex is just as strong, if not stronger, as one with it..." I wondered if I was too blunt with it.

"No Flash... It's not that... It's just... I'm nervous... I haven't exactly... shown my body to anyone before..." Twilight said. She gripped her legs a little tighter. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay... The first time's always the most awkward." I told her.

"No. I mean... I'm..." Twilight looked away. "I'm a little embarrassed to show it..." I look towards her with curiosity.

"Show... what?" I asked her.

"No! No, it's nothing! Ehe..." She turned her head towards me and gave a slight smile after the giggle. I wasn't convinced enough. Luckily for me, she seemed to be let go of her legs.

"Oh Twi, I'm sure it's nothing to be ashamed of." I said as I reached to her. She laid down on the bed as my hands pull the shower robes away. I then looked in surprise. "...Oh... That's what you meant..." I looked at Twilight's bare body. She had a nice figure, but it wasn't that I was focusing on... I instead looked at a large scar that covered almost her entire body. It was in the shape of a six-pointed star. Another six pointed star-like scar could be seen behind it, as well as six smaller star scars around the larger scar. She pushed me away, got up and immediately covered herself, her face flushing red.

"H-how dare you!?" She yelled.

"I... I didn't know..." I felt a little embarrassed myself.

"Now you know why I didn't want you to see! It's... I don't even want to talk about it..." I could hear the tone in Twilight's voice. Through that anger, I could hear a sense of sadness... She wanted to cry. It was more evident by the sniffle. I tried to delete the scar from my memory, but for some reason, not only was the memory still persisting, it was making me more and more aroused. I guessed it was because I saw her nude body for the first time, but the scar stood out. It took me less than a minute to figure out why. I turned to her and gave her a hug.

"I... I don't mind it." I told her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I don't mind the scars." I said, nuzzling my head against her shoulder.

"You don't mind them? But..." Twilight gave a slight cry. "Every person gets a symbol regarding their special talent somewhere on their body... My friends wear them like tattoos... but no. I'm apperently different. My symbol is just a huge, disfiguring scar that ruins my body... I... don't like it!" That's when my hand touched her cheek.

"But your scars are beautiful." I told her. My other hand reached into her robe and caressed the scar, feeling the rough texture of it. I gave her a kiss on the neck as my hand moved from her scar to her breast, squeezing it. She gave a slight moan. I held her in a way where my hands could easily feel up her body and where my arms could hug her. The hand used to hold the cheek moved to the robed area, feeling more of Twilight's body before reaching her crotch. I felt her warmth with my fingers and I dug them deep into her. I felt the fingers getting soaked in her wetness. She moaned louder. I squeezed her. My heart was pounding fast.

My dick was getting hard. I pulled down my briefs, exposing it. I got Twilight to lie stomach down on the bed while my arms were still around her. I shuffled around and eventually, I pulled part of her robe up to expose her ass. I closed in, feeling my penis slide into her. The two of us moaned as my hands felt all around, gliding from her smooth silky skin to her roughened scars. I was feeling everywhere. Her chest, her stomach, her crotch. The sensations from both my hands and my penis were outstanding. Her moaning was just icing on the cake. I couldn't hold it any longer.

"I... I'm gonna..." I couldn't say it without giving out a moan myself. I buried my face into her shoulder as I heard her give a big loud shout. It didn't help that my hand was around her crotch when I felt what I believed is her clitoris. It was too much for me. I climaxed into her. I breathed heavily, face still buried into her shoulder. It took a minute for me to get off of Twilight and lay down on the bed. "I... I'm sorry about that. It... It's my first time and-" Twilight interupted me. She turned to me, exposing her scarred body.

"It was my first time too. And... It felt amazing. No one... No one ever complimented on my scars before... Only my teacher." Twilight said.

"I hate to ask... but... How exactly did you get it?" I asked her.

"... I was doing an entrance exam for Celestia's School for the Gifted... My task was to hatch a dragon egg. I tried everything I could... but nothing really changed. I could barely get the egg to budge. Then... Then this burst of energy came from me... I managed to hatch the dragon egg... but my powers got out of control. I turned everyone into plants, made my dragon grow fifty feet, and practically blew up the exam room. I was knocked out from that...

but when I got up, I saw her... I saw Celestia.  She practically fixed everything... That's when I discovered that I was naked and that the explosion gave me this scar. My parents were horrified by it... Even the people holding the exam looked at it with shock. But Celestia... Celestia told me that it's a sign of who I was... My destiny... My talent... Until today, I always hated it. It may have been a symbol to her, but to me it was just a burn mark that went above and beyond the call of duty in scarring me." Twilight said.

"And now?" I asked.

"Now... I... I'm warming up to it. I didn't know how sensitive that part of my skin was until you touched it." Twilight said.

"Oh... Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No... Not at all. It's... more ticklish than sensitive." Twilight said. I gave her a smile.

"I love you, Twilight." I told her as I kissed her scar. She gave me a hug. For the first time in a while, we had a good night sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God! I can't believe I made Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle do it!!!
> 
> Actually, no. I could believe that... Flash is, like, the closest thing MLP has to a _male_ love interest, like it or not. Sure, head canon suggests that it could be someone like Caramel or, some are grossed out by this mention, Shining Armor, and that's only limiting to males. Sure, I could have picked a female for this scene, though I found it more fitting with this.
> 
> Also, I was being reminded of _Pay It Forward_ , except that it was genderswapped (the male had the scars).


End file.
